


Take Me

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Love, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sisters, Smut, Verbal seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: A scene taken from my book, Surprise. Elsa and Anna are staying in the Ice Palace Hotel and decide to check out the pool, shenanigans ensue.“Can you be quiet?” Elsa husked, her voice gravelly and deep. She slowly dragged her nails down Anna’s thighs, making her intentions clear.Anna shivered, her sharp gasp echoing off the glass walls. After a moment of deliberation, she gulped and nodded. “Yes…”
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Take Me

“Oh my god, it’s so warm!” Anna cried, the water sloshing around her in small waves as she settled her feet on the bottom of the pool. “C’mon, Elsa, dive in!”

Anna watched as Elsa dipped a toe into the water, testing the temperature for herself before taking a step backwards and pulling her shirt over her head. Her sapphire-blue bikini made Anna’s breath catch in her throat. She really should have been used to seeing Elsa in all manners of undress by now, hell, they’d both been naked together just a few hours earlier, but somehow, seeing all that moon-pale skin, dotted with chocolate coloured freckles, still managed to set her heart to racing.

Anna swallowed a groan as Elsa stretched her arms above her head and dived elegantly into the pool. The water rippled softly as she jumped in and Anna watched as the blonde swam a lap beneath the surface before kicking off from the opposite wall and gliding back towards her. She looked like a mermaid, swimming peacefully in the ocean, her long, snowy hair shimmering in the broken light.

Anna squealed when her ankles were suddenly caught and yanked out from under her, one of Elsa’s hands then pressed down on her shoulder, the other on her head, pushing Anna under the water as her arms flailed above the surface.

Elsa was grinning wickedly as Anna fought her off, she was then grabbed around the middle as Elsa pushed off from the bottom and brought them back to the surface. Coughing and spluttering, Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa’s waist as she slung one arm around the blonde’s neck and used her free hand to wipe her face free of hair and water.

“Elsa!” Anna coughed, giving the blonde a playful smack to her shoulder. “What was that for?”

Elsa’s cackling laugh reverberated off the glass walls as she dug her fingers into Anna’s sides, causing the redhead to squirm and shriek as she was tickled. Trying to get away, Anna pushed off on Elsa’s shoulders, but the blonde’s grip was too tight and only resulted in her being pushed under the water again.

“You know,” Anna begun once she had resurfaced, “I was about to say you looked like a mermaid or a dolphin when you were swimming, but now I need to amend that statement because clearly, you are nothing more than a shark, preying on unsuspecting victims.”

“A shark, huh?” Elsa questioned, her expression turning impish as she raised a brow and pursed her lips.

Anna knew that look all too well, usually it resulted in more tickling or a snowball to the face. She unhooked her legs from Elsa’s waist and began wading backwards, the blonde following with her arms outstretched and a mischievous grin. “…Elsa.”

“Duh-dun… duh-dun… duh-dun, duh-dun, duh-dun…”

Anna screamed like a child as Elsa surged forward and tackled her back under the water, but she managed to get away this time. She swam as fast as she could in the opposite direction, kicking her legs hard each time she felt Elsa’s fingers try to grab her ankle. The moment she reached the ledge, Anna pulled herself out of the pool, before waiting for Elsa to resurface, and then, the moment she did, Anna jumped, tucking her legs beneath her as she crashed back into the water, right beside her gloating girlfriend.

This time it was Elsa that squealed as she used her hands to cover her face from the impending splash. “I’m gonna get you for that…” She threatened playfully.

An all-out water fight then ensued, with the girls splashing each other with both their hands and feet, seeing who could get the other impossibly wetter than they already were. Elsa dived beneath the surface again, though, this time, Anna was ready for her and lifted her feet just as the blonde reached for them. After taking a deep breath, Anna ducked back under and began swimming away from Elsa, just like she did before, only, it seemed Elsa had pre-empted her move and was right on her tail as Anna raced to get away.

Just as she reached the pool ledge, Elsa grabbed one of Anna’s ankles, causing the redhead to twist around to face her as she pushed her feet off the ground and felt for the ledge behind her. Just as she was about to escape the pool, Elsa popped up in front of her and placed her hands either side Anna’s shoulders, effectively trapping her in place.

“Thought you could outrun me, did you?” Elsa teased wickedly, that stupid smirk still plastered to her face.

Anna gulped. That smirk was ridiculously sexy at the best of times but combined with a dripping wet Elsa in a tiny bikini with far too much alabaster skin on display and Anna was done for. “Uh-huh.”

Anna watched as Elsa's eyes darkened, her pupils dilating as a light flush began to spread over her cheeks and chest. Neither girl dared breathe as the mounting tension intensified, their faces slowly drawing closer.

“You caught me.” Anna whispered just as their noses brushed, “What are you going to do with me?”

How was it possible for Elsa to steal her breath away every time they kissed? How was it, that every kiss felt like their first? Those butterflies never seemed to go away and that ever-present breathlessness... would their relationship always be this intense, or would those flames one day simmer down and die? Anna hoped that their passion would never fizzle out, that Elsa's kisses would always set her alight, that their flame would burn bright until the day, many years down the track, that candle was extinguished forever.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and her legs around her waist, gripping her tight as she trembled with want. The kiss deepened when Anna tilted her head to the side, Elsa’s tongue brushed against her own as the water rippled around them.

Both women were panting heavily when they separated, the air thick with desire. Elsa rested her forehead against Anna’s, she was shaking and kept biting her lip as she stared intently at the redhead’s.

“Can you be quiet?” Elsa husked, her voice gravelly and deep. She slowly dragged her nails down Anna’s thighs, making her intentions clear.

Anna shivered, her sharp gasp echoing off the walls. After a moment of deliberation, she gulped and nodded. “ _Yes_ …”

Elsa smirked and leant in, her breath warming Anna’s ear. “We’ll see about that…”

Her lips were like fire against Anna’s own. Blazing hot and so intense, it was all Anna could do just to keep up. Elsa’s hands grasped her hips, trimmed nails digging into rapidly heating flesh as those lips painted a trail down her neck and back up again before latching onto her earlobe and sucking it into her mouth.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her fingers tangled in the wet strands of Elsa’s hair, using them as an anchor to keep her grounded. One of Elsa’s hands left her hips, sliding around to her front before dipping low under the waistband of her bather shorts.

Anna’s grip tightened in Elsa’s hair as a single finger slid over her clit. Her hips jumped; her legs squeezed the blonde’s waist as she buried her head into Elsa’s neck to muffle her grunt of approval. Anna’s body felt alight with arousal, with want and desire. She could almost _feel_ the electricity zinging over her skin, the buzz of pleasure that began in her toes and expanded over her entire body.

“Good girl.” Came Elsa’s approving praise, husked directly into Anna’s ear.

The redhead shivered and ground her hips down, the water sloshing around them. Elsa’s fingers dipped lower, sliding through that slickness between her thighs, her palm pressing against Anna’s clit.

“You're _so_ _wet_ and I’ve barely even touched you.” Elsa purred, her teeth scoring the underside of Anna's jaw.

Using Elsa’s shoulders as leverage, Anna bobbed up and down, grinding herself against the appendage that was trapped between them, but the lack of space was making it almost impossible for her to get the right angle.

Elsa growled in frustration, her hand retreating, much to Anna’s displeasure. “Turn around and spread your legs.” She commanded gruffly, unwrapping Anna from her waist.

The redhead nodded and did as she was told. Her legs shook beneath the water and she planted her hands on the wooden decking to keep herself steady. Elsa pressed herself against Anna’s back, her stiff nipples poking through her bikini as she draped her body over Anna’s. Her hands clasped the redhead’s hips, her nails digging into her skin.

“You look so _fucking_ _sexy_ , Anna.” Elsa growled into her ear. “I wish I had packed the strap-on so I could fuck you properly.” The blonde thrust her hips into Anna’s, docking her from behind. “Would like that? Me, fucking you from behind like this? Pulling your hair as you pant and beg me for release?”

The redhead gasped, her fingers curling as the image formed in her mind. Elsa grasped Anna’s hair in her hand, twisting it around her wrist before giving it a yank, forcing Anna’s head back in a display of submission. “What did I say about being quiet?”

Anna whined helplessly, too afraid to open her mouth. Dominant, Queen Elsa was back, the one she’d only seen once before but was dying to meet again. It was as though she was possessed, taken over by this entity that only sought to dominate and consume. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes, in the darkness of her expression and timbre of her voice. Elsa looked like a predator on the prowl and _Anna_ was her prey.

“I saw you watching me before. You were practically salivating over me before I’d even jumped into the pool.” Elsa stated, one hand began tracing the line of Anna’s spine before grasping her hip firmly as Elsa thrust against her again.

Anna’s intake of breath was sharp, sharp enough to echo about the room, amplified by the glass as it reverberated off the walls. She couldn’t help but push back, her hips seeking out those of her partner as she curled her fingers against the wood.

“Seeing how much you want me, makes me want you even more. There is nothing that turns me on more than knowing how much I turn you on. You hold a power over me, Anna. One I’m not even sure you know you possess yet it’s a power you wield so expertly.” The next thrust had Anna whimpering against her will, her head dropping as Elsa released her hair in favour of pulling Anna’s hips closer.

“You make me want to devour you. Control you. Take you, over and over again until your body is spent and you’re pleading for me to stop.” Elsa nipped at Anna’s jaw, pulling at the skin before releasing it and lathing it with her tongue. “I want to claim you, mark your body so that everyone knows that _you_ belong to _me_. No one else will ever have you, Anna. No one.” Elsa skimmed her teeth down Anna’s throat before wrapping her lips around her skin and sucking hard.

Anna angled her head to the side, breathing staccato as she trembled beneath Elsa’s touch. The blonde ground her hips into the redhead’s backside, groaning roughly into Anna’s ear at the friction caused by their clothing. Elsa’s hands left Anna’s hips and slowly began travelling up and down Anna’s waist with her nails scratching at the redhead’s skin.

Anna quivered, her body hypersensitive to Elsa’s touch, everything the blonde was doing sent wave after wave of arousal shooting through her body before it settled in her core. She wanted to beg, to curse Elsa for teasing, to demand that she take her, right here, right now, but she feared there’d be punishment if she so much as opened her mouth.

She needed to convey just how desperately she needed Elsa, how much she longed for her touch, to be thoroughly fucked until her body could take no more. So, she reached up and back, tangling a hand in Elsa’s hair, tugging at the strands until the blonde was growling against her flesh. “I want you to fuck me.” Anna murmured lowly into Elsa’s ear, “Fuck me, Elsa. Show me how much you want me.” The blonde’s breathing hitched sharply as her nails bit into Anna’s skin. “Take me, Elsa. Make me _scream_.”

The groan against Anna’s shoulder was gruff and demanding, vibrating against her flesh as the blonde sunk her teeth into the join of her neck. Anna hissed at the pain, her fingers curling as she gasped when Elsa began to suck.

Within an instant her breasts were covered with Elsa’s hands, the fabric of her bikini pushed aside as the blonde kneaded at the mailable flesh. Anna couldn’t help but moan as fingers played with her nipples, her head dropping as she pushed her chest further into Elsa’s touch. The sound of her voice echoing around the space reminded Anna that they were in public, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, all she wanted was that high and she wanted it _now_.

Elsa’s grip was anything but gentle, her teeth scored the length of Anna’s neck, her fingers pinching and pulling at the hardened flesh in her hands. Anna could hear how heavily Elsa was breathing, she could feel each puff of moist, warm air as it washed over her skin.

Anna’s head dropped forward, almost low enough to rest on her forearms as Elsa continued to tease her. She whined pleadingly when the blonde docked her again, her head snapping back up as she began rubbing her thighs together, needing that friction, that fill, something, _anything_ to quell the throbbing ache between her legs.

Elsa’s hands were suddenly on her hips again, leaving Anna’s breasts exposed to the cooler air. She shivered as the water lapped against her mounds, soft teases tickling the sensitive skin – a stark contrast to the treatment they’d just received. One of Elsa’s legs kicked Anna’s apart again, spreading them further than before, forcing Anna to use her arms to keep herself upright.

“What did I tell you about keeping your legs spread?” Elsa growled against the nape of Anna’s neck. “How am I supposed to fuck you, if I can’t touch you?” A thigh was thrust between Anna’s, the redhead gasping as she ground herself down upon the limb involuntarily.

Elsa’s pleased chuckle rumbled against Anna’s back, the redhead hissing as Elsa guided her hips into an easy rhythm, one that was both equally gratifying and still so frustratingly light. Elsa pushed Anna’s hips down and forward before yanking them backwards, her own slamming into Anna’s rear with each forceful thrust.

“ _Elsa_ …” Anna whimpered; her mind too consumed by the fog of arousal to remember to keep quiet. Another chuckle emanated from Elsa’s lips that were once again resting against her ear.

“That’s it,” Elsa husked, her voice whiskey rough. “ _Moan_ for me, Anna.” One of Elsa’s hands left Anna’s hips and began gliding up the middle of her torso, her nails scoring the redhead’s skin. “Let me hear you.”

Anna mewled as a teasing finger traced the underside of her breast, her hips still grinding upon the limb between her legs. Still, it wasn’t enough. There were too many layers in the way, too little pressure, no matter how hard she ground herself down. Her clit was throbbing to the point of pain, her core clenching hopelessly around nothing but air, leaving her feeling dissatisfied and unfulfilled.

“You’re intoxicating, Anna.” Elsa husked, her teeth pressing against the sensitive skin just behind Anna’s ear. The redhead quivered waiting for the bite that never came. “You’re my addiction. My dirty little secret. My body yearns for you, always. I’ll never not want you.” Instantly, there was a hand down Anna’s front, applying direct pressure to her clit as the other massaged her breast roughly.

“Fuck!” Anna cried, the water slapping against the side of the pool as she jolted. Her head snapped back; her eyes scrunching closed as her body screamed in satisfaction from finally having the attention it had desperately been craving.

Elsa hissed at Anna’s cry and instead of retreating as Anna feared she would, her touch only grew firmer. “I love it when you’re vocal.” Elsa growled, her teeth tracing the shell of Anna’s ear before her lips sealed around the lobe and began to suck. Anna was putty in her hands. “I want everyone to hear you, for them to know _exactly_ what I do to you.”

That thigh was gone but before Anna had the chance to show her displeasure, it was instantly replaced by Elsa’s hand, dipping low and entering her with double digits, immediately setting a punishing pace. Anna’s hands curled into a fist, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks on her palms as her legs shook beneath her. A guttural groan rumbled in her chest, her world spinning as her pleasure spiked, sending her hurdling towards the finish line at a hundred miles an hour.

“Anyone could walk past right now and the first thing they’d see is you, half naked and panting with that tell-tale look of desperation in your eyes.” Elsa’s hand left Anna’s breast and twisted in her hair, yanking her head up, so that she was looking at her own reflection in the glass. “The next thing they’d see is me, standing behind you, fucking you as they watch, taking great pleasure in knowing they’ll _never_ get to touch you like I do.” The possessive timbre of Elsa’s voice had Anna keening, her core clenching around Elsa’s fingers.

“Does that turn you on?” Elsa asked darkly, “The thought of being watched whilst your big sister plays you like an instrument?” Anna gasped as Elsa’s fingers hit her front wall, the digits thrusting in and out of her body with a force that sent ripples of water flowing out around them.

“Fuck!” Anna cried again, pushing her hips back against Elsa’s as the blonde’s fingers abandoned her hair in favour of pinching her nipple roughly. “Elsa, oh, god, Elsa!” Anna chanted breathlessly as the blonde’s thumb chased her clit in circles.

Her knees kept unlocking, her calves trembling as her body began to tingle. Anna could barely breathe as she clawed at the wooden decking, her arms were the only things keeping her from sinking beneath the surface. She couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, her body putting all its energy into focusing on the fingers that were slamming into her core, on the lips that were nipping and lipping and sucking at the hypersensitive skin on her throat. On the hand the pulled and tugged and massaged the mounds on her chest, all other functions were completely irrelevant.

Anna panted harshly, her hand slamming against the decking as she raced towards orgasm, her body jolting with each thrust of Elsa’s fingers. “Don’t-” She managed to gasp before Elsa twisted her fingers and hit another spot inside her. “ _Fuck_!” Anna’s scream amplified tenfold as it ricocheted around them. “-Stop!”

“Not until you _scream_.” Elsa promised, tugging on Anna’s earlobe with her teeth. “I want the whole world to hear you, Anna. I want them to know just how much you love being thoroughly _fucked_ by your big sister.” The words were growled against her flesh, three fingers now pounding into her heat. “Come on, Anna. _Let it go_.”

Elsa’s fingers hit a spot that had stars exploding in front of her eyes. That heat that had been building low in her gut suddenly exploded, the raging inferno expanding over her body from the tips of her toes to the top of her head and everywhere in between.

Time itself seemed to stand still, she couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe as that almighty pressure engulfed her. All Anna could do was _feel_.

Feel the way Elsa’s fingers slammed into her core. Feel the moist breath on her neck and the tightening low in her gut. Feel the tingles that started in her belly, shooting outwards, making her toes curl as she clawed at the decking. Feel the way Elsa’s lips moved against her skin, though as to what they were saying, Anna had no idea.

Everything narrowed down to pure sensation until at last that coil sprang loose and she was thrust into pleasurable oblivion.

“Elsa!” The strangled cry tore from Anna’s throat as she arched and bucked, her hand reaching back to tangle in Elsa’s hair. Fireworks exploded in Anna’s vision, bright, white lights dancing before her eyes as she sucked in a breath and held it.

Before it even had the chance to fade, that pressure began to build again. Mounting rapidly as she fell forward, her hand pulling and tugging in Elsa’s hair whilst the other clenched into a fist. The feeling within was so intense that Anna was sure she was about to pass out, that her body was about to explode and shatter into millions of pieces.

Her second high hit her like a freight train, robbing Anna of all her senses as she clawed at her own flesh, her nails leaving marks upon her skin. Elsa’s teeth sunk into her shoulder, a low groan vibrating against her flesh as Anna gasped and shook until the world span and everything turned black.

It was only the arm Elsa had slung around her waist that kept Anna from collapsing as she fell forward. Almost instantly, she was cradled in Elsa’s arms, the blonde scooping her up as she waded to the nearby step and sat down. All Anna could do was sob against Elsa’s chest; her arms weakly wrapped around her neck as her body was wracked with aftershocks.

Anna was only vaguely aware that Elsa was talking to her, but all she could hear was the rush of her own blood, pounding in her ears. She could only twitch as Elsa stroked her back, her breath ragged and mouth dry, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“You are _so_ beautiful, Anna. I love you so much.” Were the first words the redhead could comprehend, whispered against her forehead as a feather-soft touch wiped away her tears. “I am so lucky to have you, to have earnt your heart, I’d be lost without you.”

Anna’s fingers twitched as she curled them in Elsa’s hair, wordlessly trying to convey that she felt the same way.

“I’m never letting you go, Anna, _never_. Nothing has ever made me feel as whole as you do, as wanted and needed as you make me feel.” Elsa's words drew a harsh sob from Anna's chest, the world still spinning as she fought to draw breath. “There is nothing I want more than to wake up beside you every single day, to see you smile and hear you laugh. I feel so honoured to have you in my arms, to be given the gift of your love. You mean _everything_ to me.”

The Elsa that held her in her arms now was a stark contrast to the one that had dominated her just moments ago and whilst she enjoyed the commanding persona of before, Anna knew, without a doubt, that this Elsa, was the one she loved the most.

“ _Elsa_.” Was her weak, almost inaudible reply and Anna wondered whether her heart would ever beat regularly again.

Elsa's gentle touch rounded Anna's cheek, cupping her face so tenderly, that she began to choke up all over again. She felt her lips curve into a smile as her eyelids fluttered and ever-so-slowly opened and when her vision finally cleared, she was greeted with an expression so soft, so vulnerable and open that Anna just _had_ to kiss her. She _had_ to feel Elsa's skin beneath her fingers, to feel her heart the way it beat just for her. Had to taste her lips and hear her sigh and immerse herself in everything that was so fundamentally _Elsa_.

“I'm yours.” Anna promised, her hand resting on Elsa's heart. “From now until the world ends, I’m yours.”


End file.
